mansion pokemon
by pokemongraymaster
Summary: primer pokemon mal summary
1. prologo:año nuevo

Eh aquí se me dio inspiracion para empezar pokemon una mini-serie de unas fotos que vi de pokect monsters eh aquí el titulo

La mansion pokemon

En central island (realidad alternativa donde no ocurrio el desastre)

Comunicación por teléfono

Blue:Eh hola kris-hablaba directamente blue que ciertmente por su tono de voz kris sabia que acababa de pelear con Green-como va tu dia

Cristal:Bien ciertamente gold estaba tu ya sabes que emmmmm(que puedo inventar para que me diga algo acerca de Green)

Blue:Se lo que quieres y no te lo voy a decir es vergonsoso-respondia blue colgando al instante

En otro lado

Gray:Roto roto roto roto listo-gray acababa de caer de un árbol por culpa de un hiperactivo gold y volvió a volar(se me da la gana de que vuele al estreno del fic verdadero explicare esto)por cierto-gray agarro de la chaqueta al chico- por que me despiertas de mis descansos o acaso quieres morir dime

Gold:Green y blue ganaron una lotería por error y el premio es una mancion por 12 meses

Gray:wow eso es cierto-preguntaba el chico

Mes 1:piscina verdad o desafio

Los primero al llegar a la mansión pokemon fueron gold y gray sacando a explotaro y thunder(actual raichu de gray)y los demás pokemon y auto fusionandose con explotaro y blizard(glaceon de gray) empezando a congelar y calentar para hacer la piscina ideal y después se desfusionaron y devolvieron todo sus pokemons

Gray y gold:a meterse-se metieron en shorts de playa y disfrutaron poco a poco llegaron todos empezando por los de teselia a kanto metiéndose en la piscina

Black:que aburrido que hacemos competencia de clavados,torneo de pelota cualquier cosa-de repente gray puso una botella de refresco en el centro de el jacuzzi de la piscina-o verdad o desafio con la botella-todos se metieron el el jaccuzi

Giraron la botella y salio White

Blue:verdad quien amas mas

White:este pues no se ahhhhhhh(que hago si le digo n black se decepciona aunque estar con black me hace sentir extraña no se nunca como cuando me encuetro con black o será otra cosa)black creo-dijo incosientemente

Black abrió la boca de asombro además los dex holders de teselia estaban como tomates rojos

Red

Gray:reto haste daño 40 veces de forma diferente-red hizo todo lo que paso y gray solo dijo algo-eres como luke cage pero con cara de tonto por hacer esto

despues de golpearse cayo insconciente en forma de plancha a la piscina preocupando a la holder sanadora

Silver

Gold:verdad silver cuando probaste el sándwich que te di el lunes como estuvo

Todos pusieron miradas enojadas por la pregunta estúpida de gold y gray siendo detenido por brown y rainbow por querer golpear a gold

Silver:malísimo gold

Diamond

Platinum:Que cocinas mejor

Diamond:Pastel de chocolate de taurina omega

De inmediato todos execto platinum,rainbow,emerald y silver dijeron yo quiero incluso las palabras pastel y chocolate despertaron a red asustando a zoro[zoroark de rainbow] thunder blizard y blaze siendo noqueado por una combinacion de garra umbria rayo de hielo electrobola y lanzallamas(para ser un humano red resiste los ataques muy bien)asustando y haciendo llorar a yellow

Brown

Green:Como puedes utilizar el sistema armor mega system

Brown:Es fácil un pokemon por su tipo y personalidad tienen armaduras de concurso o de batalla capazes de mejorar su rendimiento para ataques defensas o combinaciones asi que funciona asi

Era muy tarde asi que todos fueron a sus habitaciones y durmieron

Bueno eso es todo por ahora esperare mi primer review y para que siga con la miniserie


	2. dia de san valentin

Eh aqui mas mansion pokemon lean y difruten primera declaracion es difícil oldrivalshiping yay aprendi que es un shiping con un amigo

Mes 2:dia de san valentin

Gray pov

(Como odio este dia black y todos pidiéndome consejos esto me molesta mucho hasta gold me dice como puede ligar con cristal)-pensaba yo en realidad me dejaban batallar poco y mis decks estaban prohibidos durante este dia me molestaba mucho esto

Fin de gray pov

Chicos:-en forma de avalancha dijeron al unisono-GRAYYYYYYY-de inmediato el joven de 16 salio corriendo y en forma de deck humanizo a su braviary (feather) para volar lo mas lejos posible aterrizando en el árbol de la mansión y con ayuda de sus pokemon crear dos casas de el árbol como refugios

Gray:uff por poco-de inmediato empezaron a salir los chicos comenzando con black hasta red ahogando al pobre ojigris-SALVENME AYUDAAAAAAAA

En la piscina

Blue:esto es vida-dijo tomando de su coco hasta que Green cayo del cielo y aterrizo en la piscina mojando totalmente a blue dejando ver un poco de su cuerpo-TUU maldito-se quito la ropa para quedar en bikini y se sumergio para matar a Green pero este estaba insconciente y aparentemente dormido por un movimiento llamado hipnosis

En la cocina

Yellow,kris y White estaban cocinando aunque esta ultima estaba mas comiendo que cocinando

Yellow:ya esta listo el ramen-pregunto yellow a la ojicristal y apareciendo lyra y platinum en la cocina

Kris:si esta listo y los jugos-le pregunto a a la ojiblanco

White:listos-dijo White saludando a platinum y lyra cuando de repente oyeron algo del techo y después gritos de donde estaba yellow(la ventana)las chicas reconocían esos gritos aunque estuvieran sordas

Yellow:RED

Cristal:gold-se dio un facepalm y lo busco

Platinum,lyra y White:DIAMOND,PEARL SILVER BLACK

Aparentemente estaban machacados y quemados problamemente del blaziken de gray(blaze)

En el jardín privado

Ruby:Hola saph-dijo ruby tratando de coquetear con saphire

De repente el trio de deck (gray,rainbow y brown)apareció y saludo a los de hoeen arruinando el momento

En la piscina

Blue:GREEN POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR-decia mientras trataba de reanimar a green que no respondia-NOOOO POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR-entonces quiso hacer un ultimo deseo había escupido el agua pero no despertaba asi que quiso probar sus labios y lo beso asi Green despertó y se dio cuenta de quien le estaba besando y le correspondio sintió las lagrimas que tenia blue en la cara y después de eso la consolo

Green:blue quieres s-s-se-ser mi novia-dijo el líder de viridian a lo que la "chica ruidosa" dijo que si

En el cuarto de los chicos

black y gold estaban durmiendo siendo este ultimo el mas golpeado de todos (gray detesta la actitud de gold a las cosas) entonces ellos les faltaba un mes para recuperarse por completo

en la sala de cine

el trio de deck puso una película y llamo a todos los dex holders para verla

la película era de terror era slenderman,jeef the killer,freedy krueger ju-on

la película era muy aterradora el trio de deck sabia que hacer esa noche

esa noche a las 12:20 am

se escucho un ruido en toda la mansión y los dex holders fueron a investigar con pokeball en mano

gray como era de encorvada estatura apareció primero como freddy de inmediato las pokeball lanzaron pokemons muertos(eran de hule con sangre falsa) y se asustaron

después algo los hizo dormir sin antes ver a Green red yellow y emerald morir

blue empezó a llorar y saphire y cristal estaban llorando

el cuarteto (contando a rose que es pocas veces que batalla) le dijo a emerald para que se disfrazara del niño de ju-on

entonces depertaron a las 1:00 am y vieron los nombres de sus compañeros muertos escritos con sangre en la pared y sintieron el pulso de black y gold estaban muertos (en realidad eran de plástico con hielo dentro)como Brown era medio alto podía imitar a jeef the killer los chicos vieron y se murieron de miedo al ver a ruby y saphire muertos

rose que cargaba melenas falsas junto con emerald el niño también se alistaban rainbow que era alto se dizfrazo de slenderman

blue y White estaban muertas de miedo los demás muertos regados vieron a la familia de ju-on y a slender rodeándolas cerraron los ojos esperando morir se prendieron las luces y un sorpresa se escucho un lado eran el cuarteto de deck y el bajito de hooen salieron todos y se asustaron

empezaron a protesta contra los de deck y finalmente ese pesado dia se había ido al diablo

todos:SOIS UNOS IMBECILES ESPECIALMENTE TU GRAY-se veía al de 15 reirse junto con el cuarteto y el bajito

**como me quedo bien**

**si les gusta review o visita**

**el specialshiping llegara el 24 de diciembre episodio 12**

**adiossss**


	3. cosplay desastroso

Bla bla bla blablá bla mansión pokemon bla bla bla nada de lo que escribo me pertenece soulsilvershiping y agencyshiping

Mes 3:cosplay desastroso

Gold:NO ME PEGUEN AU AU AU-el criador cayo al suelo siendo pisoteado por las chicas por querer meterse en su cuarto-AU AU AU GAHHHHHH AHHHHH –de repente gray salio de las tuverias y cayo en el estomago de gold dejándolo k.o

Chicas:GRACIAS-dijeron al unisono

Gray:ehhh de nada-estaba extrañado las tuberías donde se transportaba mas rápido se había roto y era muy seguro aunque ayer puso tuberías en la casa de el árbol con rald

Las chicas volvieron execto una que se acababa de vestir

Rose:hola gray-dijo alegremente

Gray:ahh hola y adiós tengo que llevar a gold y levantar a los chicos-el chico estaba preocupado por que las tuberías estaban rotas

Gray lo que hizo fue tocar la gaita escocesa secreta de n(se la robo por que es molesto el instrumento y por que servia para despertar)con una afinación terrible despertó a todos execto a un castaño y dos pelinegros

Gray:vamos black,red,dia ok tomare medidas drásticas-el ojigris saco a blaze y le ordeno que utilizara mega puño

Todos despertaron casi noqueados pero cansados

Luego todos esperaron el desayuno que hicieron las chicas(y ruby) que eran unos omelettes muy ricos

Pero algo no era familiar en su entorno ya tenían un mes con la casa de seguridad del árbol y todos estaban aburridos pero gray recordó algo que hizo que todos hicieran una actividad por lo menos divertida

Fueron desde la zona teselia a la zona jhoto donde estaba una convencion de cosplay se metieron a los baños para cambiarse el atuendo aunque el de gray es sencillo-a continuación esto símbolos () servirán para definir el traje y de que juego es

Gray como buen minecraftero salió como Steve(de minecraft y protagonista del juego)

Red decidio llevar el disfraz de su equidna favorito de su infancia (nuckles de Sonic & nuckles)

Yellow algo timida pero decidida decidio salir como su heroína de videojuegos los cuales eran pocos (rin kagamine de vocaloid:Project diva)

Blue Salio como su pokemon de agua con el que empezó pokemon mundo misterioso nota:los juegos de pokemon son reemplazados por los de mundo misterioso(un warturtle que dejo asi por que dejo el juego)

Green como otro buen minecraftero salio como un creeper (mob de minecraft)

Gold salio como su héroe de los videojuegos quien le enseño la costumbre del palo de billar(Billy billard de Billy billard nota:imagínense a naruto con afro y uniforme disco)

Cristal salio como(zelda de the legend of zelda skyward sword)

Silver salio como (shadow de sonic adventure 2)

Ruby y saphire salieron como (link y zelda pero de twiligt princess)

Dia,Pearl y platinum decidieron dormir mas y no venir a el cosplay y emerald a reparar las tuberias

Pero black y White decidieron hacer cosplay de (kyurem blanco y negro de mundo misterioso 3 descargandolos de la battle deck de gray)

Red:ya terminamos vamos a nuestros puestos-red se sentía contento y avergonzado al mismo tiempo

Brown y rainbow salieron como (skeleton de minecraft y slender man de slender the arrival)

Y rose la ultima salio como (proxy de slender the arrival

El lugar era espacioso y gray y black probaron multiples juegos Brown mejoro las mecánicas de las betas y rainbow salio a buscar códigos secretos en la convención además de comprar varios juegos

En la estación de comidas

Red,dia y gray:nom nom nom ahhhhhh nomnomnomnom-se veía que gray si estaba hambriento como si lo estuviera en minecraft

Rose y yellow:pueden dejar de comer y al menos respirar-se veía que tenían gotitas de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza y los chicos empezaron a comer en un concurso de picante

Presentador de concurso:y el ganador es GRAYYYYY MASTERSSSS-lo primero que iba a hacer gray era salir volando a por agua y si fuera posible comerse el agua de la sirena distorsionada

Silver pov

Estaba con lyra cargaba un lindo vestido de(peach de super mario)me daban ganas pero no se que me pasa tal vez-silver salio de sus pensamientos cuando su compañera le hablo

Lyra:silver esta convención es muy bonita y sabes que el Sonic adventure 3 ya va a salir-estaba con esa sonrisa que me paralisa cada vez que la veo

Emmmm lyra podemos salir-estaba sonrojado y me daba demasiada presión decirle lo que siento-lyra te am-pero me callaron sus labios se había tropezado y yo le correspondi pero salio blue-nee san para decir

Blue:HAYYYY QUE BONITO LYRA Y SILVER JUNTOS BESANDOSE SILVITO ESTA CRECIENDO-yo nisi quiera me di cuenta que blue me miraba estaba en mis pensamientos pero nos separamos y fui corriendo hacia nee san a perseguirla

Fin de silver pov

Se termino la convención y todos se sorprendieron había dos cuartos nuevos un salón de videojuegos y un salón de batallas

Black:hola White-black había perdido recientemente por gray,blaze,thunder y blizard

White:hola black-decia con la sonrisa mas bella que había conocido black

Flashback

Pueblo arcilla estaba tan tranquilo black había obtenido a pokabu y estaba feliz cuando viajaba veía un equipo de filmación de película llamado industrias agency cuando vio a la directora su rostro se vio pasmado había visto la belleza con sus propios ojos era White agency había visto en revistas a platinum berlitz pero ella la superaba en belleza

Fin de flashback

Black le conto lo que vio cuando la conocio y la chica estaba pasmada también sintió lo mismo cuando conocio a black

Lo aiguiente que hicieron era darse un beso algo torpe pero luego siguieron con besos mas apasionados hasta que llego gray masters

Gray:ANDA MI MEJOR AMIGO YA OBTUVO NOVIA PERO ANTES A LO QUE VENIA-gray le lanzo un globo de agua-MAÑANA ES HORA DE BARDEAR-si era la hora cero de los dex holders el dia de los inocentes llamado por gray el mejor dia del año o el dia de bardeo después empezó a correr black para atrapar a su hermano y asesinarlo mientras gray reia y salía volando de su amigo

Eso fue todo amigo pero antes tengo unos lamentos

Este capitulo iba a ser un songfic de pulcino pio pero lo que tenia en mente no rimaba y me molestaba al final se me ocurrio de poner dos shipings tachados de mi lista

Red y yellow:gracias por poner mi primer review estaba contento muy contento lo suficiente para hacerte una escultura de hielo con blizard

Asi que es la hora cero de los dex holders

Adioosssss

Adivina adivinador:¿de donde saco la agresividad gray recuerden todos en todos mis fics mis oc le prestan una parte de su peronalidad a gray?

Recomiendo que a la hora de los bardeos pongan la canción de fondo: just one last one


	4. dia de los inocentes

Volvi y el ganador de la competencia fue yellow les dejo este capitulo muy diferente al que planee estuve seco de ideas asi que escribo ahora mismo

Se encontraba thunder en forma de pikachu jugando con pika y chuchu red disfrutaba de momentos mirando a yellow con una sonrisa de alegría y orgullo asi gray mirando a su pokemon en lo alto de un árbol de el parque del la zona central pensando en como lo bardearon por primera vez

Flashback

Gray pov

Estaba ahí arreglando mis armas

3 bombas de pintura y agua

20 bolas de pintura para mi pistola fétida

Y mi clásica pistola fétida

Eso tenia ya había bardeado con trampas fétidas a blue,silver en fin casi todos me quedaban red,gold,yellow y White

Usando mis instintos de depredador bardee a gold con una mina desactivada con cable cuando estiro el cable active la mina pero me di cuenta tenia a cristal en brazos con su chaqueta cubriendo un brazo de mal olor por su mala compocision me di cuenta era de silver(sabia que silver era mal bromista y dependía de blue para bardear gente supongo que fue en el tiroteo en que me meti)sentí lastima por gold y le deje un saludo militar para conmemorar su caída

Fue un gran bromista

De inmediato recibi una balacera veniente era de red y White tratando de defenderse lanze mi ultima bomba a White quien fue mojada

BARDEADA AH NO-por tanto que esquivaba red se tenia mejor puntería hasta que le di un tiro mi ultimo tiro no tenia nada que hacer execto noquearlo mano a mano lo esquivo DIJE LO ESQUIVO

Empezamos una pelea que cada momento estaba la ventaja y desventaja(pongan la cancion del cap anterior desde el momento de la balacera)hasta que use la pistola de paintball de White para disparar a yellow pero red la protegio y recibi un ardor en el pecho estaba disparado red también quien fue-y-yellow ga-no estaba cansado física y descanse en el piso perdi mi racha de 1 año ganador pero al menos una persona importante para mi gano

Fin de flashback

Vi las caras de red y yellow juntándose mientras veía a thunder tratar de evolucionar forzadamente(consiste en evolucionar y des evolucionar a antojo sin gastar energía)-EH DISCULPA PODRIAN BESARSE EN OTRO MOMENTO NO NECECITAMOS TENER QUE HACER ESCENAS CURSIS PARA LOS ESPIAS-saque a blaze y le ordene que sujetara a los espias Green y blue miraban en arbustos a los tortolitos mientras yo me reia luego mande a blaze otra vez al battle deck

Fin de gray pov

Llegaron a la mansión estando en la entrada rose

Rose: hola gray-decía con toda su alegría

Gray:hola y adiós debo ir a dormir-eran casi las 9:00 pm

Adióssssss si lo deje corto me abizan pero es que estoy seco de ideas perdooonnnnn

¿:ya podremos ser estrenado

Yo:en el próximo cap

Todos los ¿:okidoki esperemos

Gray:pero solo un capítulo luego harán cameos


	5. comercial en efectivo

Holaaaaaa si me eh ausentado si pero os traigo un nuevo capitulo de mansión pokemon perdón por ausentarme pero estoy muy ocupado con el fic de estamos en hyrule-ttebayo asi que perdón

Mayo-comercial en efectivo

Gray tranquilo estaba en su Xbox 360 jugando al assansins creed 3 en paz mientras dia preparaba un desayuno completo red y compañía hacían apuestas de juegos olímpicos de pokemon por lo que se veía gold era el mas pobre y rainbow el mas rico mas el rubio se ausento por una única razón como excusa

Rainbow:me voy a comprar un helado asi que nos vemos-el rubio salio corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y otra apuesta entre black y Brown se había ganado

Black:Brown los 500 pokes-el castaño le dio los pokes y espero a su amigo a que regresara

2 horas después

Todos:maldición por que rainbow ya se a ausentado 2 horas no es posible

rainbow:no pasa nada-todos se asustaron por que rainbow aparecería detrás de todos sin pasar por delante de los demás

todos:RAINBOW CORRE ES UN MONSTRUO DE HELADO-todos corrieron execto Brown y gold que vieron que el monstruo solo era la etiqueta de un helado gigante

Brown:rainbow exactamente donde conseguiste el dinero para comprar un pote de helado asi de grande

Rainbow:exactamente te respondo con los 500 pokes que me dieron gaste 400 de mis pokes en un billete de lotería y gane la lotería entonces gane 99 millones 999 mil 100 pokes y vi un anuncio que el mejor comedor de helado de central city había un concurso en el centro comercial de central city fui a la zona central y bueno participe en el concurso entonces me dejaron inventar mi sabor de helado al cual llame napolitano estilo rainbow con siropes de chocolate,fresa bolas de helado de chocolate,fresa y vainilla carnaval mani pedazos de brownie por mi amigo Brown chispas de chocolate pedazos de chocolate con arroz crujiente y el toque especial un sorteo de snes rediseñadas en forma y controles incluido un juego todo de terranigma ah y gaste el dinero entero en este pote de helado tamaño arceus

Al escuchar la palabra "terranigma" gray corrió a velocidad sónica y empezó a hacer el sorteo mas la ayuda de shadow su confiable hydreigon

Test que resolvió gray

Nombre del protagonista

Naomi ( )

berruga ( )

Ark (x)

Nombre del ayudante del protagonista

Sabio ( )

berruga ( )

Yomi (x)

Todos los nombres del juego

Soul blazer ( )

Illusion of time ( )

Illusion of time 2 (x)

Terranigma (x)

Tenchi zosou (x)

Gray:ya me lo gane

Gray arranco el billete lo metio en un sobre lo puso en el correo y después espero un dia

Rainbow:oigan chicos por que las chicas no han regresado de su viaje al centro comercial

Todos:QUEEEEEEEE

Rainbow:las vi en el concurso BANZAI-rainbow se zambullo en su helado y empezó a comercelo

Hace 2 horas

Las chicas veian tv en el plasma de la mansión hasta ver una oferta

Presentador:hay una oferta completa en el centro comercial en la zona central vengan ahora mismo para llegar a comprar todo desde un 80 a 90% mas barato

Blue apago el televisor

Escena chibi

Lo que hizo blue fue agarrar a las chicas montarlas en un bolso de carga se puso un canguro de bebe y metio a yellow ahí

Yellow estaba un poco molesta

Yellow:disculpa blue-san por que me carga en un canguROOOOOOOOO-yellow fue hacia el pecho de blue por que corria a velocidad super sónica

Red:hey Green dame los 1000 pokes-green dio un grito y le dio los pokes a red

Fin escena chibi

Centro comercial de central city

Rainbow pov

Valla es muy amplio y además esta en 80 y 90% mas barato todo espero encontrarme una heladeriaaaaaaahhhhhhh-rainbow vio un concurso de comer helado dejándole la boca abierta

Presentador de concurso:vengan helados monstruo helandi les da la oportunidad de hacer su propio sabor de helado solo coman 1000 kilos de helado para poder hacerlo-rainbow ya estaba babeando por el helado empezó a correr al concurso y empezó a comer helado como loco al minuto ya había terminado 60 de los 1000 kilos de helado

Fin de rainbow pov

Blue bajo a todas de su cuerpo y corrió viendo las ofertas en ropas perfumes y especialmente en bolsos

Blue:HAYYYYYY TODO ME ENCANTA-decia muy feliz-por que rainbow esta comiendo helado

Presentador de concurso:increible en 30 minutos ya a comido 999 kilos de helado y GANOOOOOOO

Blue:ennnn fin chicas levántense del piso

Cristal:-limpiandose los brazos de polvo- chicas ire a la librería a ver si ya salio la teoría de los pokemons legendarios

Blue:aja si lo que tu digas-comenzo a girar a si misma-esto es hermosoooooo-decia demasiado emocionada

En la mansión 12:00 pm

Red:dia ya esta listo el almuerzo tengo hambre-decia apretándose el estomago

Diamond:chicos que hace rainbow comiendo un helado asi de grande y por que va por la mitad

Gray:descuida no se va a atragantar o congelar come demasiado rápido para tener esos síntomas-decia un despreocupado y hambriento gray-espero que pusieras porciones grandes Pearl no se ha levantado de cama todo el dia

Diamond:yo vere a Pearl ustedes coman una gran porción de lasaña-cierto ojigris empezó a babear y cuando dia le sirvió literalmente gray empezó a comer como perro

Black:-con cierta vergüenza-GRAY NO COMAS ASI TE VAS A COMER TODA LA COMIDA-el instinto de red hablo por si solo no podría comer y vio que yellow ayudo un poco en la cocina igualmente red salto tanbien a la mesa y los demás tratando de que no se coma todo el almuerzo mientras 2 castaños black y Green estaban tratando de volver a gray y a red a su compostura normal

Habitación de los chicos

Diamond:Pearl debes de despertar-el ojinegro vio que el rubio hablaba en sus sueños

Pearl:platinum no te vayas quédate conmigo junto a mi-diamond estaba visiblemente nervioso y vio que junto a el estaba un cuaderno trato de agarrarlo cuidadosamente sin despertar al ojiperla y lo consiguió entonces lo abrió y vio sus inicios era un libro de mementos (para no decir era un diario)lo leyó y apenado y nervioso empezó por la pagina 1 posiblemene de sus 8 años cuando entablaron amistad

_Dia es un estupendo amigo fuimos a mi casa a ver un nuevo capitulo de taurina omega increíble también era fan de ellos definitivamente va _a ser una larga amistad

Dia paso estaba encantado de ver lo que escribió su mejor amigo a si que paso 2 años de escrituras hasta sus diez años

_Vi a una chica nueva castaña y con un buen rostro siento algo raro pero prefiero dejarla tal vez dia podría ser su amiga_

Diamond: (un momento si en ese entonces teníamos 10 y básicamente todos los dex holder execto yellow y rald entonces)

_Flashback_

Maestra:chicos le tengo una estudiante nueva su nombre es titanium

_Fin de flashback_

Era titanium la hermana menor de rainbow era un buen hermano y el menciono que antes de ir a central city vivía en sinohh y paso hasta sus 15 años el comienzo de su aventura en el mismo momento en el que se separaron temporalmente

_no dejo de pensar el la señorita no puedo estoy enamorado lo acepto ESTOY ENAMORADO_

dia asustado,apenado y confundido cerro el libro con fuerza despertando a Pearl con un pequeño grito mental le lanzo el cuaderno a la cara a Pearl y después corrió

Pearl:MALDITO SEAS GRAY NO TE VAS A SALIR CON LA TUYA CON MI DIA-DIGO LIBRO DE MEMENTOSSSS-se vistió rápido bajo a velocidad extrema y trato de pegarle un puñetazo a gray pero le dio a diamond

Gray:lo dejaste insconciente por al menos una hora y media

Centro comercial

Tienda de libros

Crystal:bueno aun no ha salido el libro pero preguntare cuando lo publicaran

Crytal vio una castaña de una edad y cara de tener 15 años

¿:cuanto por el libro de lecciones de ocarina

Cajero:unos 100 pokes déjame ver si tiene la etiqueta de rebaja a si tienes que pagr ahora 50 pokes-la castaña le di los poke y salio de la tienda de libros

Cristal:es una coincidencia o que al menos rainbow podrá verla

Plaza

Presentador de concurso:bueno lo hicimos esperaremos al menos 15 minutos para crear el helado cual tamaño lo quiere aceptamos cheque-esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de rainbow 3 veces

Rainbow:TAMAÑO ARCEUS-decia emocionado

Presentador de concurso:okkkkkkkk…tardaremos media hora esperanos en el estacionamento

¿:bueno creo que ire a buscar mi ocarina leere el libro vere las partituras y las escribiré y puede que valla a la mansión de mi hermano

Una tienda de ropa

Blue estaba cargando científicamente dos toneladas mas que su peso minimo en ropa bolsas sombreros y vestidos sin olvidar el maquillaje y su próximo disfraz de Halloween

Blue:que bien tendre todo para medio año y para el año que viene

Las chicas execto blue:ehem blue la tienda cierra con su oferta en media hora compra rápido

Blue compro sus cosas y algo que compro yellow que venia en un paquete se puso el canguro el bolso de cargas hizo lo mismo cuando venia y ya dia preparaba una cena

6:30 pm la mansión

Puerta principal

Blue llegaba a la mansión y veía a una joven blusa azul cristal,un jean oscuro,unos tenis pokeverse y un clip de pidgeotto

Las chicas mas la castaña desconocida entraron en la mansión y ya escucharon ciertos sonidos de discusiones mas un pote de helado de tamaño enorme medio terminado

Gray:miren este cumpleaños debe de terminarse y red se comio el pastel helado de la fiesta

Red:no me culpen no pensé que seria uno del napolitano rainbow

Brown golpeo a red en la nuca y empezo a discutir:

Brown:ok escuchenme al menos hay una panadería cerca compraremos el pote y ya le pedi a dia que haga la masa asi que quien es el mas rápido-zoro (zoroark de rainbow) le dio el pote-gracias zoro ahora dales los pokes-le dio 60 pokes al zoroark y fue a la cocina

Sapphire y ruby se encontraron en la piscina de la mansión cerca del bosque

Ruby:saph creo que debo de decirte algo que te he estado guardando mucho tiempo-gray salio de la nada y le robo el gorro a ruby

Gray:ya díselo prin-ce-so- gray desaparecio

Saph vio la cicatriz y se sorprendio

Sapphire:pensé que ese era tu cabello yo creo que eras el ni-no dijo nada mas ruby la beso apasionadamente hasta medio segundo que se quedo sin aire y huyo a la habitación de los chicos

Sapphire:ruby

Todos cenaron pero cuando rainbow logro salir de su pote tamaño arceus terminado estaban las luces apagadas

El rubio escucho su melodía de zelda favorita la zeldas lullaby

Y después un sorpresa mas un abrazo de la castaña desconocida

Rainbow:titanium para eso quedaste medio-pobre el año pasado para comprarte esa ocarina de charipal(paypal en mundo pokemon)

Titanium:no pasa nada hermano para eso esta charipal jejejejejeej

9:00 pm

Titanium se despidió de el grupo de la mansión y lo que tenia yellow como regalo se revelo

Era un pastel de chocolate cuando red se acerco yellow le esquivo el paste

Yellow:ES UNA OFRENDA PARA ARCEUS RED CALMATE-todos odian cada 16 de mayo el comienzo de los 14 dias de la creación de arceus en especial un eseptico Brown

Iglesia palkia del corazón

Yellow y compañía estaban rezando execto Brown y gray por que era uno medio eseptico y no entendia bien las religiones y otro por ser epseptico

Papa:ok vienen las ofrendas-yellow trajo el pastel de chocolate con la ayuda de Brown

Brown:una pregunta papa palkia ¿existen los tipo guerra o mentales?

Papa:no

(otra de las teorías de Brown)

Entonces por que en un libro llamado pokebiblia existen la leyenda de ellos entonces si es falso por que le hago caso a un libro que dice que existen no tiene sentido

Papa:SAQUENLOS DE ESTE TERRENO SANTO AHORA

Todos fueron echados de la iglesia y fueron a dormir después de un dia de trabajo

**Que tal eh llegue a la 2000 palabras wo hoooo**

**Que bueno mi primer capitulo escrito por un fic de mi autoria largo jeejejejej**

**Espero reviews y que me sigan animando a hacer mas**

**adiosssssssssssssss**


End file.
